Avant le départ
by Nothern Heorm
Summary: 120 ans après la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, Gimli est appelé par les elfes au Havre Gris pour son dernier voyage. C'est le parfait moment pour faire le point sur sa vie et son amitié avec un certain prince elfe.


_Disclaimer :_ _Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à J.R. (ou plutôt ses fils)_

 _Booon ce texte a été un peu long à sortir, puisqu'il était à la base prévu pour le 25 décembre. Et oui, c'est le cadeau de Noël de **LiliCatAll** , et encore désolé pour le retard..._

 _J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à choisir mon sujet, ce qui fait que je n'avais qu'une seule phrase d'écrite le jour fatidique, et après c'est un enchaînement de problèmes dont je ne parlerai pas ici, c'est pas important de toute façon puisque j'ai FINI !_

 _Du coup Joyeux Noël **LiliCat**!_

* * *

Un elfe et un nain. Un duo pour le moins improbable, étant donné les relations qu'entretiennent habituellement ces deux races. Et ces deux là en particulier, vu que leurs pères, Thranduil et Gloïn, n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à s'apprécier. Et pourtant, malgré tout, Legolas et Gimli avaient réussi à franchir cette barrière durant leur voyage avec la Communauté de l'Anneau.

Aujourd'hui, une page était tournée. Celle de la Communauté, qui avait duré pendant de longues décennies, et s'était achevée avec la mort du roi Elessar, qu'on avait appelé Aragorn il y a longtemps. Gimli faisait donc le point sur cette longue période de sa vie tandis qu'il se préparait à partir pour rejoindre l'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
Il observa une dernière fois la colonie qu'il avait fondée, les mines d'Aglarond. Au nord de l'entrée, les plaines du Rohan s'étendaient presque à perte de vue, tandis qu'au sud la vue était barrée par les majestueuses Montagnes Blanches. Les quelques nains qu'il avait amenés ici à l'origine en avaient attiré d'autres, et au final la colonie avait pris une belle ampleur. Ils tiraient de nombreuses richesses de la mine, et en faisaient également profiter, du moins en partie, les commerçants du Rohan.

C'était, à coup sûr, son dernier voyage, mais il était heureux de l'entreprendre. Il avait été invité par les Elfes à les rejoindre au Havre Gris, pour partir avec eux vers l'ouest et l'île quasi-mythique de Tol Eressëa, là où se trouvait une bonne partie du peuple elfe et les quelques élus qu'ils avaient décidé d'emmener avec eux. Le nain commençait à se faire quelque peu âgé, avec ses deux cent soixante ans, et il avait hésité à partir avec les elfes vers les terres immortelles. Cela signifiait qu'il ne rejoindrait pas ses ancêtres nains dans la mort, mais il avait fini par accepter, et peut-être pourrait-il chercher les fameuses cavernes de Mandos où allaient les nains morts… mais il s'en préoccuperait une fois de l'autre côté de la mer. En attendant, il y avait à faire.

* * *

Alors qu'il entrait dans le port avec son escorte, Gimli observa autour de lui. Des volutes de brumes magnifiaient le décor des constructions elfiques, s'enroulant mystérieusement autour des tours et flottant au-dessus du sol dallé, révélant l'abandon des lieux sans pour autant les rendre macabres. Le brouillard empêchait de voir le port dans son entièreté et rendait indistinctes les hautes tours des elfes. Le nain fut saisi par la beauté de l'instant, comme cela lui était arrivé peu de fois dans sa vie, avant de se ressaisir et d'avancer en direction du seul signe de vie qui illuminait le port du Havre Gris.

Le navire était là, presque prêt à partir, quelques elfes s'affairaient çà et là à diverses tâches. Il apparaissait comme un fantôme au milieu de la brume, le mât s'élevant suffisamment haut pour disparaître dans le brouillard. La lumière diffuse du soleil matinal perçait difficilement la brume, et le navire était éclairé par la douce lueur blanche de braseros elfiques.

Gimli salua les elfes travaillant autour du navire et leur offrit l'aide des nains qui l'accompagnaient, que les elfes déclinèrent poliment. Il leur restait largement le temps de préparer le navire, puisqu'on attendait encore plusieurs personnes avant le départ du voilier.

Le fils de Gloïn s'assit au bord de la grève et observa l'eau, pensif, tandis que les autres nains installaient gaiement un petit campement. Il savait parfaitement qui étaient les autres à venir et était à la fois impatient et inquiet à ce sujet. L'un des invités des elfes, qui lui avait valu ce voyage en compagnie des elfes, était bien sûr Legolas Vertefeuille, fils de l'un des derniers seigneurs des elfes en Terre du Milieu, et accessoirement l'un des meilleurs amis de Gimli. L'arrivée imminente du prince de la Forêt Noire laissait Gimli pensif, et il réfléchit à ce qui avait fait leur amitié. Cela avait probablement commencé après leur passage en Lórien, alors que Gimli avait découvert la beauté incomparable de la dame Galadriel. Cette impression s'était renforcée quelque temps plus tard, à Amon Hen puis durant leur chasse à l'Uruk dans le Rohan, alors qu'ils faisaient ensemble le deuil de Boromir du Gondor.

Ce qui les avait le plus rapprochés, cependant, était la période où ils étaient avec les troupes du Rohan, fuyant Edoras pour le Gouffre de Helm. Là, ayant cru Aragorn mort, leur amitié s'était renforcée et ils avaient décidé de porter le poids de leur quête à deux. Quand leur ami était revenu, au grand bonheur de tous, cela ne s'était pas arrêté, bien au contraire : ils s'étaient découvert une passion pour la compétition au combat et, bien qu'ils ne voulût pas l'admettre, Legolas arrivait toujours un peu en dessous du nain lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer de l'Orque. Les nains n'avaient pas leur pareil dans ce domaine, pas même chez les puissants elfes.

Cependant, Legolas s'était avéré un adversaire bien plus coriace quand il s'agissait de jeux d'alcool, étant naturellement beaucoup plus résistant que n'importe quel nain, et Gimli ne manquait pas une occasion de grommeler allègrement concernant ce sujet, même si cela ne faisait que renforcer son amitié avec l'elfe.

Gimli fut tiré de sa rêverie par le son de nombreux sabots frappant le sol dallé de l'endroit. Cela devait faire une petite heure depuis son arrivée ici, et le soleil avait dissipé une partie de la brume, laissant passer quelques rayons lumineux épars qui rendait le début de végétation attaquant les bâtiments rayonnant de couleurs et de vie. Gimli se leva pour rejoindre les autres nains, qui avaient arrêté leurs discussions pour observer les nouveaux arrivants.

Enfin, on put voir les cavaliers qui venaient de franchir le mur d'enceinte de l'endroit. Il s'agissait d'une douzaine de nains montés sur des poneys caparaçonnés, pour la plupart en tenues d'apparat, parmi lesquels l'un portait un casque ceint d'une couronne d'or pur aux motifs géométriques typiques de l'artisanat nain. Gimli avait presque oublié qu'ils devaient venir, à force de penser à son ami elfe. Les nains s'avancèrent jusqu'à se trouver à dix mètres de Gimli et des autres nains, sous le regard des elfes qui s'étaient eux aussi interrompus. Le cavalier à la couronne fit faire un pas de plus à sa monture avant de mettre pied à terre pour saluer respectueusement Gimli et son escorte.

Gimli s'inclina et salua l'actuel Roi sous la Montagne d'Erebor, Thorin III Heaume-de-Fer, le fils du défunt Dáin II Pied-d'Acier. C'était un bon roi, qui avait fait profiter par le commerce tout le royaume de Dale des richesses de la Montagne Solitaire à la suite de son père, et menait régulièrement des expéditions pour débusquer les derniers Orques des Montagnes Grises. Gimli lui portait tout le respect qu'il devait à un roi nain, mais aujourd'hui c'était lui-même qu'on honorait, aussi Thorin III prit le bras de Gimli dans un salut de guerrier, d'égal à égal, ce qui était un grand honneur de la part du nain le plus puissant de la Terre du Milieu.

Les deux nains discutèrent longuement de sujets divers, comme des amis de longues dates, préférant retarder le sujet de la journée au moment de l'arrivée des dernières personnes attendues. La journée passant avait chassé les dernières volutes de brouillard qui enveloppaient les tours, et le crépuscule se reflétait dans la mer calme quand on entendit enfin arriver une monture. Les elfes avaient depuis un certain temps fini de préparer leur navire, et certains s'étaient mêlés aux discussions de la vingtaine de nains quand enfin ils tournèrent la tête pour voir arriver le dernier passager du navire.

Legolas chevauchait un palefroi blanc d'une rare beauté, transportant dans des sacoches ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour le voyage. Il avait manifestement voyagé seul et léger. Il sourit à l'assemblée qui se trouvait devant lui avant de mettre pied à terre pour les saluer proprement. Le roi des nains semblait lui porter l'estime qu'il devait à un héros de la Guerre de l'Anneau, mais guère plus. Cependant, c'est de la part de Gimli que l'accueil fut le plus chaleureux. Les deux amis avaient voyagé ensemble après la guerre mais ne s'étaient pas beaucoup côtoyés depuis, ainsi avaient-ils beaucoup de choses à se raconter. Le prince des Elfes de la Forêt Noire donna des nouvelles des elfes qui s'étaient installés en Ithilien, et qui attiraient de plus en plus de visiteurs désireux de voir les représentants de cette puissance race restés en Terre du Milieu.

L'échange fut plus amical que courtois, Legolas et Gimli profitant tant que possible de la présence des nains, tant le roi et son escorte que ceux qui accompagnaient Gimli. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter entre eux durant le voyage, et plus encore après. Le soleil déclinant, les elfes présents rappelèrent à leurs invités la raison de leur présence au Havre Gris, et tous deux se préparèrent à monter dans le navire. Gimli rassembla les quelques affaires qu'il avait amenées, prit sa longue hache sur l'épaule et eut droit à une accolade bourrue de la part du roi Thorin III Heaume-de-Fer. Alors qu'il dispensait ses derniers conseils pour la mine d'Aglarond, Legolas récupérait les sacoches et confia son palefroi aux nains, pour qu'ils le ramènent en terre elfique.

À partir de là, les adieux furent rapides, et les deux passagers montèrent à bord du navire les emmenant pour leur dernier voyage, qui partit sans un son, glissant sur la mer alors que la nuit tombait.

Ainsi partaient les deux derniers membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau en Terre du Milieu, pour retrouver ceux qui étaient déjà partis à Tol Eressëa. Deux amis, deux combattants, deux seigneurs. Un elfe et un nain.


End file.
